Watch Your Step
by consequentialGamer
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack go exploring in the woods, until something tragic happens. Includes Hijack (HiccupxJack) I hate summaries. WARNING: Character death


Fandom: Rise of the Guardians/How To Train Your Dragon Crossover

Characters: Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid

Rating: T (for angst and character death)

AN: I really like how this fan fic turned out, even though I all but cried while writing it. It's fairly sad and you might hate me for what I have just done…deal with it.

Jack cradled Hiccup close to him, body trembling with sobs as tears ran down his face. He looked down at the face of his lover, whom was looking closer to death with every second. "Hiccup," he whispered, voice catching in his throat. He was scared.

The young Viking looked up weakly at Jack, forcing himself to smile. "You were going to have to let go of me one day. The day just came sooner than we thought. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you."

Jack tried to swallow the sob in his throat. "Hiccup, you're going to be okay. Once Astrid comes back with help, you'll be fine. You just need to hold on to me. Promise me you'll be okay."

Hiccup smiled again, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Jack's body. "I love you, Jack," he said softly. They both knew what was going to happen, and he was starting to accept it. As Death marched ever closer his pain was beginning to ease so he could enjoy these last moments with Jack.

The older boy brushed his thumb over Hiccup's lips. "I love you, too, Hic," he murmured. A tear drop fell from the tip of his nose and landed neatly on the young Viking's cheek.

Ever since Hiccup had been able to see Jack, word of the mysterious boy of winter had spread in the village and he was welcomed as an old friend. Everyone believed and everyone saw him. Even the dragons were fond of him.

Jack and Hiccup were infatuated with each other since day one and they were more or less inseparable. At first, Astrid was jealous of the relationship but it wasn't long before the three became close friends.

The day of Hiccup's death started like any normal day for the three troublemakers. Hiccup was working on new flying techniques with Toothless when Jack appeared out of nowhere.

He perched on a lamppost nearby and watched as Hiccup mapped things out in the dirt. He dropped to the ground for a closer look, scaring Hiccup out of his skin.

"Jack!" He jumped back, stumbling slightly. "Why do you have to be so silent? We should put a bell on you."

Jack grinned mischievously. "So I scare you now do I?" He hooked the younger boy in the crook of his shepherd's staff so they were nose to nose. He tilted his head and nipped at his lover's nose before flying up into the air and landing on Toothless' back.

Hiccup's face reddened and he tried to go back to his drawings. "Do you have better things to do than bother me?"

The guardian of fun pretended to think about it. "No. Of course I don't. But Astrid and I were gonna go wander around the woods for a bit and I came to force you along."

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't. I want to teach Toothless some new things."

Jack frowned a little. "Hiccup," he whined. "Toothless deserves a break anyway, don't you bud?" He rubbed the reptile's neck, making him purr.

The black dragon chuffed a little, nuzzling the white haired boy. Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Alright alright. This can wait until tomorrow. Let's just go."

Jack jumped down and grabbed his hand, overjoyed. He dragged Hiccup along towards the tree line, where Astrid stood waiting. "C'mon boys. What took you so long?" She asked in mock annoyance, punching Jack's arm.

The spirit laughed. "It took me forever to find him and a bit of convincing to get him to come along." He grabbed Hiccup and ruffled off his hair.

"Oh shove off, Jack!" He laughed and wriggled free of his arms, picking up his hand instead.

The three wandered off into the forest, not following any set course. They never worried about getting lost, since Jack could just fly above the trees to see where they came from.

The trio continued to walk with no real destination in mind. It wasn't long before Jack got bored and restless. He spotted a tree and hopped onto its lower branches, climbing to the top. It could hardly be called climbing, since he practically just ran up the side of the trunk. "Come up and get me you guys!" He shouted down at the two.

Astrid didn't hesitate to start her ascent. Hiccup was a bit unsure, looking down at his leg. He decided he wouldn't let it stop him and started to climb up the branches. It was a slow process and he had a bit of trouble.

Jack climbed down so he was ten feet lower, as Astrid joined him on the branch. "C'mon Hiccup!" Jack called in encouragement. "I promise I'll fly you down once you're up here."

The younger boy swung his legs up onto a branch, catching his breath. He stood and reached up for the next limb, but he was a little too short. He jumped slightly to grab it with his hands. As soon as he did, it snapped.

As Hiccup came back down to land on the branch underneath him, his foot slipped and he went backwards. The limb in his hand only succeeded in giving him no chance of staying on. On his face was a look of pure horror and shock as he began to fall.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled, jumping off his branch and shooting down towards Hiccup's falling body. But he just wasn't fast enough. The young Viking hit the ground hard, and it wasn't until Jack was on the ground that he could see the full extent of damage.

The branch that snapped was now sticking partly out of Hiccup's stomach. While he was falling, he'd let go of the limb and it had fallen directly underneath him, piercing his stomach with a sharp branch. He was still alive, but barely.

Jack was at his side in an instant, clutching his hand tightly and starting to lose it. "Hiccup, Hiccup," he whispered over and over again, trying to wish away what he saw in front of him.

Astrid was finally down on the forest floor again and she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll go get help. And Toothless. I won't be long I promise." She took off running back the way they'd come.

Hiccup raised his head slightly, looking at his punctured midsection. His head flopped back down in defeat. "Jack," he whimpered. "Jack, it hurts."

The silver haired boy swallowed. "I know…I know. But Astrid is going to get help. You'll make it through this. I promise." He started to pull Hiccup off the small bit of wood, but only succeeded in causing him more pain. So he simply sat near Hiccup and set his head in his lap, stroking his face. He felt helpless, and could only pray that help would come in time.

Jack brushed Hiccup's chestnut hair from his face so he could look at him properly. His once vibrant green eyes were dull and empty. Jack picked up his hand, but the Viking had barely any strength to weakly squeeze it.

Jack kissed his forehead, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around the boy as he took his last breath. Jack stayed there for hours, never letting go of the body of his lover even after Astrid arrived with other members of the village. He didn't want to believe that he was truly gone; the second person in the world he had truly loved was now gone.


End file.
